deathbattlefanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Crystal Gems VS Thanos
Crystal Gems VS Thanos is an upcoming fan-written Death Battle by abandoned by AdamGregory03 and adopted by The MLG Avocado, pitting Steven Universe, Garnet, Amethyst, and Pearl against Marvel Comics' Thanos. The Crystal Gems vs Thanos Thumbnail.png|My Thumbnail Gems vs Thanos.png|AdamGregory03's Thumbnail Crystal_Gems_vs_Thanos_Thumbnail_(ZDogg667).jpeg|ZDogg667's Thumbnail Crystal Gems vs Thanos.PNG|ZDogg (V2) Interlude (Cue: Goku vs. Superman Theme) Using the power of gems, anything can be possible. It's up to the wielders of that power to determine what should be done with that power... and responsibility. Will you use it to protect the planet you hold so dear to your heart? Or will you use it to kill literally EVERYONE in the entire universe? Garnet, Amethyst, Pearl, and Steven. The Crystal Gems from Cartoon Network. And Thanos, the Mad Titan from Marvel Comics. He's Wiz and I'm Boomstick. And it's our job to analyze their weapons, armor, and skills to find out who would win... a Death Battle. Crystal Gems For thousands of years, there has existed a race known as the Gems. The entire race is... Entirely that. Gemstones with sentience and the ability to create a physical body. In other words, they're Amazon women made from rocks. Except ruled by giant technicolored Hitlers. Eh... Yeah... The Gems lived a life of conformity under the abusive regime of the Damond Authority. The Diamonds wanted the Gems to become the dominant species of the entire universe. To do this, they've initiated a "gem laboratory" of sorts called the Kindergarten, and even planted a bio-engineered superweapon called the Cluster within the core of Earth. ...As in, our Earth. Well, keeping their numbers up isn't necessarily a bad thing... Except in order to do that they kinda need to kill the planets they put their Kingergartens on... And also, that... Cluster thingy... Can only be activated once it wakes up and destroys the entire planet. So needless the say they weren't just content with kind of screwing us over, they wanted to COMPLETELY screw us over. And they would have, if not for one Gem seeing the value in life and standing against the authority, choosing to become a protector of Earth: Rose Quartz, the founding member of the Crystal Gems. Of which there used to be many of. But, as a result of her rebellion, a war between Gems was caused on Earth. Ultimately, good prevailed, but... There's no such thing as a good war. The few remaining members of the Gems continued on their lives, until Rose Quartz met a human named Greg Universe - Yes, Universe is actually his last name, I looked it up. - and really hit it off with him. In a way that really... rocked her world, if you know what I'm sayin'. Rose became the one to bare Greg's child, at a pricey expense: She would have to give up her own physical form in order for the child to sustain life. And so, Rose had her reverse abortion, ending her legacy... But beginning the legacy of someone new. Steven Garnet Amethyst Pearl Fusions (We... Are the Crystal Gems! We'll always save the day! And if you think we cant, we'll always find a way! That's why the people of this world, believe in... Garnet, Amethyst, and Pearl... And Steven!) Thanos If you possessed infinite power, what would you use it for? And if you cannot die, then what is death to you? That's deep, man. And these are the thoughts of Thanos, the Mad Titan. However, before he was the threat everyone knows him as today, he was the born into a race called the Eternals, who live for... eternity. However, Thanos was certainly the ugly duckling of his litter, and like most rebellious teens, he became fascinated with the concept of death. ''It's not a phase, daaaad!'' Well, for Thanos, it certainly wasn't a phase. The concept of death became his entire focus, even going through rigorous meditation to augment his eternal strengths. Over the years, he only grew stronger in power, and with it, also grew his lust for conquest. After slaughtering his own parents, he stole one of his people's starships and began his journey to recruit as many beings as he could for his army. During the events of which he came into the realm of the undead, where he met the incarnation of Death itself... Who is a woman in the Marvel universe. And then he was like "DAMN, Death is actually kind of hot! I'd commit universal genocide to tap that!" ...No, really. The only reason he wants to kill everyone is because he wants to bone the Grim Reaper. I've seen some fucked up shit in a lot of comic stories, but I think that pretty much takes the cake. (Fine... I'll do it myself.) The Battle All right, the combatants are set, let's end this debate once and for all! It's time for a DEATH BATTLE! Part 1: Enter the Mad Titan The scene opens in space, in which a massive spaceship is seen approaching Earth. Inside the ship's control room is Thanos, who looks at his computer and discovers the Infinity Stones. Thanos: "Finally..." The scene transitions to a temple at sunset, where we see the Crystal Gems entering a room with a cosmic appearance to it. Steven: "Woah..." Amethyst: "Yeah, pretty cool, right?" Steven: "Hey, look! It's the gems!" Steven walks up to one of the Infinity Stones and goes to touch it. Pearl: "Careful, Steven! These gems are extremely powerful and incredibly dangerous! They can alter the brink of reality itself as we know it!" Steven: "Really? So does that mean we can use them to get rid of the Cluster?" Garnet: "Seems like a good idea to me." Pearl: "I uh... Sure, yeah, good idea." Meanwhile, outside the temple, Thanos' ship is seen docking before unleashing a laser upon it that destroys the wall of the temple. Steven: "What the!?" Garnet: "Steven, get back!" Garnet leaps in and saves Steven from some falling rubble. As soon as the scene clears, Thanos steps through the hole he left through the side of the wall with his hands behind his back. Steven: "Who... Who is that?" Garnet: "I have no idea..." Thanos: "I am Thanos! And the Infinity Stones are rightfully mine!" Pearl: "Um... Well, actually, Mr. Thanos, sir... These stones don't really have a definitive owner, and we were just in the process of collecting them to keep them safe, so-" Thanos suddenly punches Pearl and sends her flying across the room. Steven: "Pearl!" Pearl gets slammed against the wall and falls down. Thanos: "You pathetic creatures will either stand down, or perish beneath my fist, like all other beings in the universe!" Garnet: "Us pathetic creatures... We're the Crystal Gems! And we don't stand down to anyone!" Garnet summons her gauntlets, and Amethyst summons her whip. Pearl gets back to her feet and summons her spear, as Steven nervously summons his shield. Garnet: "And we will fight for this planet!" Thanos: (Grins) "So be it then." *Crystal Gems: 5 *Thanos: 1 FIGHT! (Cue: Boss Theme (Steven Universe: Attack the Light)) Part 2: The Power of Infinity (Cue: Thanos' Theme (Marvel Super Heroes)) Part 3: Fuse... or Lose Results (Cue: Either A Symphonic Metal Tribute to Steven Universe or Thanos (J.B. Blake)) Who are you rooting for? The Crystal Gems Thanos Category:What-If? Death Battles Category:'Comic Books vs. TV Shows' themed Death Battles Category:'Disney vs. Warner Bros' themed Death Battles Category:'Hero vs. Villain' themed Death Battles Category:'Combatant vs Team' themed Death Battles Category:'Marvel vs. Steven Universe' themed Death Battles Category:Death Battles by 2 Different Series Category:Death Battles by 2 Different Companies Category:MLG Avocado Category:Adopted What-If? Death Battles Category:'Aliens' Themed Death Battles Category:"God vs Alien" Themed Death Battles Category:Death Battles under construction for 1 year